The technical sector of the present invention is that of wiper blades used to remove water present on a window of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. Such a wiper blade is in particular intended to be installed on a windscreen of this vehicle.
Motor vehicles are currently equipped with a wiping installation and a washing system to wipe the windscreen and prevent the driver's vision of his environment being disrupted by rain or dirt projections. Such a wiper installation comprises two wiper blades which scrape the outer surface of the windscreen so as to remove the water present on this surface.
It is also known to equip this vehicle with a washing installation which is arranged to spray washing liquid onto the windscreen, so as to facilitate dissolution of the dirt and thus improve the cleaning quality of the windscreen. This washing installation then comprises at least two separate nozzles installed on the bonnet of the vehicle, one of the nozzles being dedicated to spraying a zone of the windscreen situated in front of the vehicle driver, while the other nozzle is intended for spraying a zone of the windscreen situated in front of the front-seat passenger of the vehicle.
The drawback of such a solution lies in the fact that it is necessary to duplicate several components and supply these with washing liquid via a network of transport tubes. Thus such a technical solution is worthy of rationalisation, in particular so as to reduce the cost of the washing function.
It is also known to control the movement of the wiper blades automatically by means of a rain detector installed on the windscreen of the vehicle. When the latter detects the presence of water droplets on the windscreen, it transmits information allowing automatic starting of the wiping system.
Such a rain detector is generally installed in the upper part of the windscreen. Also, the good function of this detector is influenced by the state of cleanliness of the part of the windscreen at which the rain detector is installed. It may therefore be necessary to clean this area.
A drawback of this situation lies in the fact that washing systems known to date do not spray a sufficiently large quantity of washing liquid onto the part of the windscreen where the rain detector is installed.
Another drawback of this situation lies in the fact that the washing systems must as priority spray the washing liquid over a large portion of the windscreen, so as to clean the field of vision of the driver or passenger. However, such a spraying priority is detrimental to the upper part of the windscreen where the rain detector is installed, since this receives only a small amount of washing liquid.
In any case, and when the washing liquid succeeds in reaching the upper part of the windscreen, it is evacuated by the wiper installation immediately after contact with the face of the windscreen at the point at which the detector is installed. The washing liquid does not therefore have the time necessary to dissolve the particles on the upper part of the windscreen.
It is therefore understood that the part of the windscreen where the rain detector is installed is not washed effectively, which can lead to detection errors of this rain detector and consequently lead to an undesirable operation of the wiping system.